New Rolencia
New Rolencia is the Capital of the Kingdom of (name). It is located on the East side of the Great Lake, and is constructed on the Rolencian Hills. It is also home to the Rolencian Royal Family . For other citys see : The Realms. History and Lore Founded upon the Rolencian hills, which lie just south of the ancient ruins of the once great people of Caradeia, about 300 years ago. Construction began on the city in the year 1244 Q.R by the exiled Prince Sharpe, later to be known as His Majesty Sharpe I of Rolencia. Sharpe I laid down the foundation stones of the Skyline Keep in the first few months of 1244 Q.R, cranes were rigged to lift the stone required to construct the keep from the base of what would later be called Palace hill, and then across a specially constructed bridge to Castle Hill. On completeion of the basic four towered keep in 1249 Q.R a small town had started to grow around the edge of the Great lake, mainly made of wood and thatch these buildings where cheap to throw up as more and more people moved to the town. After the death of Sharpe I, the town had a rapid expansion under his son, HM Tiber. Work began on a cathedral deeper inside the hills and above the river that would later be renamed the Tiber river. It was not until 1263 Q.R that work on the cathedral came to a stop due to lack of funding from its Royal supporter. It was not until heavy taxes had been applied upon the many and treaties of trade agreed with neighboring Kingdoms that work upon the Cathedral began again, by this time much of the structure was in need of repair due to its unfinsihed roof. It is unsure when the construction was finally completed but historians agree that it was sometime betwean 1270 and 1273. Due to the heavy taxes inflicted upon the people by the King Tiber, a parliament was set up after several riots to appease the people. A parliament building was constructed, however without the support of the Royal Treasury it could only be constructed of wood and some small amount of stone. The building still stands to this day but has undergone many restorations and its orginal form is thought to have been lost. It current is able to seat 100 lords in the parliamentary chamber, it also holds the office of the Chancellor, a bar and a strip club. By the turn of the century, the city was now triple the size it had been under the rule of Sharpe I. The city lacked a sense of order and streets wound their way around houses, inns, shops, brothels, stables, and warehouses by the docks. The lack of sewer system to deal with the waste of an estimated 4,000 people lead to problems. First of these was of course plague, in 1312 a plague swept the city killing over a third of the population and leaving over the remaining half extreamly ill and close to death. Sharpe II was killed by the plague along with his wife Queen Vanila. As Sharpe the Third was only 3 years old at the time his parents died the next highest offical in city, His Grace George Chock, Bishop of New Rolencia was appointed guardian to his Majesty the King, and orderd a purge to be exacted upon the unwashed masses who had so anger their god, he argued, that only through their death could the faithful survive. On the 5th of march 1313 Bishop Chock orderd fires to be lit on the West side of the city and then let the sea breeze sweep the flames into the wooden houses. The Burning purge solved the issue on messy streets and repopulating the previous owners of the ruins that remained. UNFINSIHED Facts for the server This city has so far been constructed by almost all of us orginal members. Its main design is to a Northern European 16th-17th century style, with other aspects. This is by far our most completed part of the sever and it still has along way to go. Current buildings: *Palace and old keep, with gardens. *Parliament *Cathedral *City square *City walls *Park, with monument and fountains. *Bank *Inns, Blacksmiths, shops and many houses. *Docks, dry dock, warehouses, harbour walls and 3 ships. *University *Underground station *Sewer network *Barracks *Guild hall Thing yet to be built: *Light house *surronding farms *lots more houses and shops *expasion on the docks